The Life of a Girl With No Last Name
by Smile34
Summary: Tenten..not much is known about her and the loved ones that she lost. Will she ever find love again without losing her mind? I will Update..eventually
1. Default Chapter

Hey to all my people...Sorry I haven't written in awhile but yeah ya know..School is shit, and I've had way to much stuff to do..but... 

I'm back now with my second story about a character that I think doesn't get enough show time.. Tenten..Shes really cool and kinda like me (brown hair, brown eyes) So yeah.. I've decided to write a story about her life now and what her past was like...not to mention her (cough lover cough) Neji-kun!..sexy..

Just so you know in later chapters I'm going to have major Sakura bashing..and Sasuke..cause I really don't like either of them!..heh well enjoy..Ohh and PLEASE Review..try to be nice okay..ur review really mean alot to me!

(blah) : My little side notes or w/e

_(blah)_ : Thoughts

"blah" : Talking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One**

She was about 5'3 with brown hair and brown eyes. She always stayed to herself and really didn't care about looking good to attract people (boys mostly..except Neji) , she never bothered to make her hair look nice or wear make-up. All she wanted to do was follow her dream to become strong like the Legendary Tsunade-sama, which she did..alot stronger than Sakura!. This girl is Tenten.

* * *

It was a warm and breezy spring day that shined light onto the beautiful Sakura Trees that were already in bloom. Tenten was outside on this day shopping at the local supermarket because she had run out of food in her small ,yet cozy apartment.

Tenten lived by herself because.. like Naruto and Sasuke she didn't have any family to take care of her. She never let that bother her though because she has always been alone eversince she could remember. The thoughts of her parents being with her were such a blurr to her that she felt like they were never there really there at all.

Tenten's past was something that she never shared. Neji and Lee (her two teamates for those of you who don't know) never asked her about her parents or childhood becuase whenever they even said the word 'parent' Tenten's usually calm and happy facial expressions would change to a sad and anguished expression, one Neji and Lee both hated seeing on their friend.

As Tenten continued her journey through the streets of the wonderful hidden leaf village, her mind started wondering to all the little children playing with their parents in the grass fields. Tenten turned her head quickly away from the scene and ran home with a heart full of emptyness.

When Tenten reached her apartment she kicked the front door open and ran straight to her room. She kneeled down over a small carpet on her floor and pulled it to the side. Underneath the small carpet was a small secret storage place. Tenten lifted up the wood and took out of the small dark hole an old rusty silver box.

Tenten walked to her bed and sat down. She opend up the box slowly like she was afraid that there was some type of trap in it. As she took off the lid to the box she removed a small, dusty picture of two people. Tenten blew the dust of the picture to show her parents standing arm and arm togather under a Sakura Tree. Tenten's eyes started to water, but she refused to cry... to her crying showed weakness and she was anything but weak.

She stared at the picture trying to forget what happend that one day many years ago but she could not. Usually somebody who went through a tramatic experiance like the one she did would be crying hysterically at the thought of that incindent but Tenten lost the feeling to want to cry many years back, all she felt was anger. She thought about revenge but decided she didn't want to grow up like..Sasuke, a cold hearted ass hole who isin love with his over-inflated ego..and not to mention his brother.

As Tenten continued to stare at the picture she didn't even notice the figure walking up behind her...

Beforeshe turned around she shoved the picture back into the box and under her bead..then she looked behind her to face the person..

"Ahhh..My..God!...Neji-kun..um what are you doing here..in my house..standing?"

"Sorry Tenten...I wanted to know if you wanted to come train with Lee and myself?" Neji said with no trace of emotion.

"Uhh...hai sure, it's not like I'm going to get stronger sitting here." said Tenten

"Alright let's go."

And with that.. Neji and Tenten left to go find Lee..too start their days trainin. But Tenten couldnt help but look back at her apartment where the picture of her parents lay hidden in the shadows under her bed.

* * *

Well first chapter..In the nexted Chapter Tenten is gunna kick Sakura's ass..or thats going to be the third..not sure yet.. but you will learn about Tentens past and yes this later on will become an NejixTen fic..but for now it kinda is kinda isnt..

Please Review!I LOVE THOSE THINGS..and please try and be nice! thank ya i will try and get the second chapter up whenever I feel like writing it...lol


	2. Chapter 2

Wow no reviews...my story must really suck..

Ooh well, I'm going to continue writing it..So here is my second chapter..And in this chapter im totally going to slash Sakura up causeI can't stand her at all..and just and A/N: they are all around the ages of 15, 16, 17 possiably 18.

Tenten: 16

Neji: 17

Lee: 17

Sakura: 15 and the rest of the teams 15, 16

Hope you all enjoy..

And Please come on Review it! but be nice..lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

As Neji and Tenten contiuned their journey to the their favorite training area they spotted Lee hanging out with Sakura near the opening of the forest. Tenten glared at Sakura.. it's not like Tenten hated her or anything..but well..okay she hated her..she hated everything about her. Tenten couldn't stand how Sakura thought she couldn't get any one of the eight ninjas from the four teams!

"Hi Tenten..Neji..I've been waiting here for what seems like five hours!..what took you two soo long?" asked Lee

"Maybe they were "training" without you..hehe.. if you no what I mean?" Sakura whispered to Lee.

Tenten gave Sakura the look of .._(Oh I am soo going to kill you)_ and said..

"Sakura..don't think such dirty thoughts about Neji and I..we were late comming here thats all."

"Ohh..so that means Nejis' still on the "market" Sakura said eyeing Neji who wasn't even paying any attention to Tenten or Sakura at all.

"Sak-ur-a...!" Tenten said with clenched fists and grinding teeth.

"What!..He's one of the only ninja boy that I haven't got to go down my pa-"

"SHUT-UP..You Dirty Whore!" Tenten hissed at Sakura.

By now Neji and Lee were both staring at Tenten..She wasn't normaly like this.

"Ohh..don't be mad at me because you don't get any...or is it that your not mad because _no_ guys like you...(she pauses)..do you hate me because _I_ stole your dream..because _I'm_ the one who trains under Tsunade-sama and became just as strong as her!" said Sakura.

"You don't have to train with Tsunade-sama to become just as strong as her you know..I taught myself to be strong with no help at all..!" replied the weapons specialist.

"Uh..you are weak..thats why you lost the Chuunin exams a few years back.." said the Bitch.

"Well..unlike you I'm already a Jounin.." replied Tenten.

"Just because your a Jounin doesn't mean I couldn't kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Just then Neji and Lee both jumped in..

" Thats enough.." said Neji while grabbing Tenten's hand and trying to pull her away..but Tenten wouldn't go ..and pulled away from Neji's grasp.

Lee grabbed Sakura's arm and tried to drag her away but she wouldn't move, it was like she was rooted into the ground. Just then the girls charged each other..

Sakura threw three kunai at Tenten and missed..horriably. Tenten then grabbed one kunai from her bag and threw it at Sakura which hit her right in the leg.

"I never miss!" yelled Tenten.

"Yeah well..miss this" ..and with that Sakura ran to were Tenten was standing and punched the ground with such force that it left a decent size hole. Too bad for Sakura though..Tenten was very fast.

"Thats it..all you can do is make holes..yeah I can do that too!" yelled Tenten

Tenten started running towards Sakura with such power, that the ground she was running on started breaking. Tenten jumped up and hit the ground right were Sakura was. When the dirt cleared Tenten had left a hole that spread so far wide that Sakura's hole wasn't even visable anymore.

Sakura stared wide eyed at Tenten..(she was angry) Then Sakura ran towards Tenten and punched her right the the face. Tenten was sent flying into a tree. The tree broke in half and Tenten layed on the ground underneath it. Neji ran towards Tenten..grabbing her waist and lifting her up. He kindly dusted the dirt off of her while she walked away from him without a word.

Tenten started walking towards Sakura..then she picked up the pace and pretty soon she was practically flying towards Sakura (she wasn't really flying just running super fast). Tenten grabbed Sakura by the collar of her dress..shirt..thing and flung her into the air. Tenten jumped up..put her hands togather to make one big fist..and pounded Sakura's back so hard that it sent her flying to the ground breaking it into peices.

But Sakura used a Replacment Technique and was really hiding in a tree. Tenten noticed pink hair poking out from behind some leaves and threwfour ninja stars at the target and hit it. Sakura fell from the tree in pain..but not before she hit Tenten with two kunais'..one in Tenten's arm and another in her shoulder.

Bother the girls didn't want to give up..they had to prove who was stronger..but both the girls were tired and out of energy. Neji and Lee jump in again making them stop. Neji picked up Tenten and carried her away from Lee, who was helping Sakura(she was passed out on the ground..haha!)

Neji brought Tenten back the his house and layed her down in his bed to get some rest. He cleaned her wounds and bandaged her up before he left his room to go train.

* * *

Well this was the second chapter hope you all liked it..I had fun writing it..ahaha Sakura is stupid and I hate her!

Well please read and REVIEW.. please..PLEASE! LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been sick..and now I'm back in school so time is small...but I don't care..Screw school my writing comes first! lol

Thanks to the few people who have reviewed my story(you guys rock!)..I would like more reviewers..so come on read the story..it can't be that bad!

I've read worse than mine! lol read and review..but be nice...

Okay well here is chapter 3...

(blah) : My little comments and such..

_(blah)_ : Thoughts

"blah" : Talking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

It was 6 o' clock when Tenten woke up from her long and much needed sleep. She slowly turned her head from side to side trying to loosen up the sore muscles she had in her neck from her fight with Sakura. As Tenten looked around shenoticed that she was not in her own room..but in somebody elses.

"Good your up"..replied a voice from one of the corners of the dark and practically empty room.

"...Neji?" Tenten said.

"Yeah it's me.." Neji said back to Tenten while coming out from the corner and steping into the light so Tenten could see that it was him.

"...What am I doi-.."

"You were hurt and nearly knocked out so I brought you back here to rest and clean your wounds.." Neji said with no expression on his face at all (very un-emotional)

"..Uhh..Thank You.." was all Tenten could say. She's known Neji for a long time, but never has he offered ..or even considered helping her when she was tired from trainnig or hurt. (this shocked her..just a little)

"Oh and don't be angry that I had to remove part of your shirt to get the wound on your shoulder cleaned..I really didn't see anything _(okay..maybe I saw a little bit..but she doesn't have to know that)._ Then Neji quickly turned around before Tenten could see that his calm exterior was breaking downand hispale cheeks were turning a nice bright shade of red (o0o dip..Neji's blushing!).

Tenten just stared at him while he turned his back to her..opened the door and walked out. She could swear that she saw his cheeks turn red when he told her about her shirt.. (oh god her shirt!) Tenten pulled the blanket from her chest and saw that the top right half of her shirt was missing..and the bandages were wraped not over her bra strap..but under it. All Tenten could do was blink her eyes and stare at her shoulder..

_(Neji..removed part of my shirt...and bandaged my wound..and blushed..And Blushed! Oh My God he blushed..at me!)_ Tenten screamed this in her head over a hundred times. Then she got up..not worried about peoplebeing able to see her..uhh(well you know) because she was covered by the bandages and she still had plenty of shirton. Then she opened the door to Neji's room and exited the Hyuga Estate.

Tenten quickly walked home as fast as she could without the pain beingto much to handleand the wounds opening up. When shearrived at herapartment she changed into her PJ's.. and quietly..like there were people all around ,watching and listening to her.. she pulled out from under her bed the silverbox with the picture of her parents.

Tenten stared at the picture of her mom and dad, and started thinking about all the horriable memories that have layed dorment inside her mind for ages, but she couldn't stop them from re-awakining.

She couldn't seem to remember any of the good memories that she had with her parents only the terriable ones. Tenten remembered the day thatthey died...that was the only thought that came to to her mind..Nomatter how hard she tried to forget those memories will never go away.

**Flashback**

"Tenten..Honey! her Mom yelled..please come here for a minute you father and I have something very important to tell you!"

It was a beautiful winter day..the snow was fallingsoftly and the wind was making the snow dance around the trees. Tenten was just 6 years old at the time.

"Yes..Mother?" replied a loud and rowdy Tenten.

"Your father and I are leaving for a top secretmisson toSand Country to get rid of some bad men that may be working as spies for Sand..and giving Sand our information..So you are going to be staying withMr.Gai..who will..in a few yearsbecome your Ninja Teacher..do you understand?" said Tenten's mother (dont forget she's talking to a 6 year old).

"...Yes..Mommy." replied a very confused Tenten.

But that night something horriable happend...and this permantly scarred Tenten for the rest of her life..

That nightfive ninjas fromSand broke into Tenten's house trying to kill them. Now Tenten's parents were both Jounins, therefore they weren't likely to lose that easily, but the Sand-nins new what Tenten's parents would give their lives for...her.

The ninjas grabbed Tenten and told her parents that it was either their lives..or their daughter's.Tentens parents agreed for the ninjas to take their livesinstead. So the four ninjas grabbed Tentens parents and made them kneel on the floor. The ninja the was holding Tenten stood a few feet back from the other ninjas holding Tenten's parents.

Tenten's mother told Tenten not to look but Tenten was too afraid to take her eyes off her parents. The Sand-nin standing on the right side of her father took out a sword and before Tenten new it flesh was ripping and blood was pouring out everywhere.

Tenten's mother screamed in horror and shock (too bad they lived far away from people maybe if they didn't they would have had achance because someone would have heard the scream).Then it was her turn the ninja with the sword put it up to the back ofTenten's mother's neck. Before the Sand-nin completed his job Tenten's mother said..

"Tenten...I am so sorry that your father and I have put you through this...we never meant for anything like this too happen..I want you to know that no matter what happens.. I will always be with you..just listen to the wind carefully and you can hear my voice again...I will always Lo-.."

The Sand-nin shoved the sword through Tenten's mothers neck and that was the end..Tenten stared crying and screaming...then she kicked her captures leg..bit his arm and ran..ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. She ran under a bush and hide there until she new the Sand-nin were gone.

When she saw them leave she ran back into her house and ran into the room her parents were slaughtered in. Tenten hugged her mother and cryed until she smelt smoke and relized her house was on fire...she ran out never to see her parents happy faces and sweet voices again..not to mention that Tenten will never be able to feel the love that a parent gives to their child for the rest of her life.

**Back to Now**

Tenten sat crying in her room..letting all the memories flood back even the good ones which made her cry even more..Tenten new that love was something she will never be able to recieve again..but little did she know that one certain Ninja's heart might be all it takesfor someof the pain that she has kept hidden inside her smile for years and years may be lifted from her and make her feel loved again.

* * *

Well this was the third chapter kind..gross and sad..but in the nexted chapter i will have more Neji and Tenten relationship..I like to take character relationshipsslow cuz in real life it doesn't happed that quickly!

Please read and REVIEW! Thanks a bunch..


	4. Chapter 4

Wow...Chapter 4 already...Damn I'm good ahahah!

This is not going to be the last chapter because I have many plans for Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sakura..not to metion I will be bringing some other characters in like..Sasuke-kun(says in Sakura voice)and Naruto..

This chapter is not all written by me..Every story that I write..at least one chapter will be half written by my Best Friend in the whole wide world!

Ohh and yes..Sakura is OC because I "dislike" her soo much...and first off Tenten isn' in the show long enough for people to actaully get to know her personality..so I make one up! sheesh

"blah": Talking

(blah): My little comments and stuff

_(blah)_: Thoughts

Well here's JOHNNY!..oh wait I mean the story...sorry bout that! lol

REVIEW IT! that means you...ahah I like Reviews they make my day..so be nice please!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

As Tenten contiuned crying in her room she didn't notice that she had a visitor knocking on her front door(or should I say banging on the door)..It was Rock Lee. The third member of her team. He was a creepy kid with a bowl haircut and fuzzy eyebrows, not to mention that he wore a green jump suit (shudders).

He knocked on the door for about 15 minutes until he finally realized that she wasn't going to get the door, then it happend.. Being the "great" friend that he is..he assumed that something terriable must have become her and that he had to save her and..her youth(dun dun duhh).

But instead of just thinking what any "normal" person would think.._(like there just not home)_..Lee had to break her front door down and run into her house screaming his head off.

"Tenten..No0o...Tenten!"yelled Lee as he kicked down her bedroom door and ran into her tiny room.

He ran right into find her sitting at the edge of her bed with a soaked shirt and a tear stained face. Tenten turned around to face a scared and shocked Lee.

"Tenten..Tenten?"

"Lee..?"

(Silence..)

"Lee..LEE..GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" screamed Tenten wiping the tears away from her eyes..pushing him toward her front door.

"Wait...Tenten-chan..I was just checking up on you ..I got worried you were in harms way..and well now I see you are crying..are you hurt!"

Tenten stopped and looked at Lee..

"Yes Lee..I am hurt..but it's not one of those pains you can heal with medicine..its a pain that will never go away".. replied Tenten looking down at her feet.

"Ohh Tenten.. even if the pain seems like it will never go away..it will as long as you have people who love and care about you..!" replied Lee..giving Tenten a big hug that lifted her feet off the floor...

Lee then put her down and his face got serious.

"Tenten..I need you to come to the hospital with me..Sakura-chan is..is..well she is incritical condition from the fight..and I believe that you just might want to apologize before the worst comes to past.." Lee said wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Alright Lee..(sigh) I will come with you too the hospital... I was thinking about doing that anyway because I feel really bad about that whole thing..just give me a minute to get dressed..its dark out and I was planning on going to bed..but sleep can wait".

Lee left Tenten's apratment and Tenten went to go change out of her PJ'sand into some old torn clothes she used to train in..._(don't need to look nice for Sakura) _thought Tenten as she grabbed her wallet, put back the box with the picture of her parents and headed out the door.

On the way to the hospital Tenten stopped at the local flower shop to find Ino working there. They both exchanged glances with each other..nodded and smiled at one another, then continued on with their business..no questions asked.

Tenten picked Sakura three white tulips and two pink roses..along with a beautifully made glass vase. Then she paid for the gifts and left the shop to go the the hospital.

When Tenten arrived thereit was about 10:30 PM and the streets of the village were going dark. Tenten spend up her walking pace and made it to the hospital. She walked in and up to the front desk to get the number to Sakura's room (room 135). Tenten walked into room to find Naruto..Sasuke...Lee and even Neji who looked board out of his mind waiting there.

"What are you doing here..?"asked Sasuke.

"Yeah!"questioned Naruto.

"Well Lee told me that Sakura was in critical condition and that I should come and apologize just incase..but well..she looks fine to me.." said Tenten.

"Fine..Fine..You think I look Fine..my finger is broken..my finger..I am so not going to make it through the night and you think I look Fine..Oh-My-God.. you are stupid! Sakura replied.

_(Okay..Tenten..Calm down..you can handle this...you don't have to strangle her)_

Tenten walked over the Sakura's bedside and was about to place the flowers there as a peace offering..but...

"Eww I don't want those stupid flowers..there ugly..like you..and I hope they die and turn a poo-brown just like your poo-brown hair and eyes..and did I mention that your ug-"

_(Okay Tenten just ignore her..just put the flowers down..and walk away...you don't need to get all worked up over this..your doing the right thing..just calm-)_

"God your soo weak and stupid..and ugly..and like..like..like lik-.."

(CRASH..BOOM..BANG...BLEED)

Tenten had lost it..she took the vase of flowers and smashed it over Sakura's head..knocking her out instantly. Then Tenten turned on her heel and stormed out the door. Neji followed her out into the hallway.

Stepping in front of her he asked...

"Uhh..you okay?"

"Yes..fine..just peachy!"

"Riight..want me to walk you home?"

"Whatever floats your boat.."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind.."

And with that they walked out of the hospital and into the dark...

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed the 4th chapter..In the nexted chapter I'm going to have more Neji and Tenten stuff..like I've said..I like to take the character relationships slowly..haven't thought of whats going to happenyet..but i'll think of something!

Ohh..Please Review...PLEASE! be nice..if your mean..I'll be mean back..lol!

Signed: Smile : )


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry to all my people thatI haven't updated in forever but I haven't had anytime..so I hope that you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me..if you do say so..lol

Oh and also..I'd like to thank all of you who read my stories and reveiw them.. I am very thankful for that!

Well I'm updating now and I pray that you guys will like this chapter.. don't be mad if it sucks because I've had writers block for a very long time!

Enjoy..and remember to Please Review (You guys are soo awsome!)

(blah) : My little thoughts and opinions

_( blah )_ : Thoughts

"blah" : Talking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

Tenten had lost it..she took the vase of flowers and smashed it over Sakura's head..knocking her out instantly. Then Tenten turned on her heel and stormed out the door. Neji followed her out into the hallway of the hospital.

Stepping in front of her he asked...

"Uhh..you okay?"

"Yes..fine..just peachy!"

"Riight..want me to walk you home?"

"Whatever floats your boat.."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind.."

And with that they walked out of the hospital and into the dark...

Tenten and Neji stayed quiet for a long timeuntil Neji decided to break the silence and ask a question he never thought he wouldask Tenten... escpecially when she was in a mood like the one she was in.

Neji thought about his words carefully.. he didn't know how to ask Tenten this question without having her become alot more angry. When he finally figured out what to say he opended his mouth...but what came out was all wrong!

"Why areyou acting like a child!" said Neji _( I did not just say that )_ he thought...

Tenten looked at Neji like she wanted to beat him to the ground..

_( What does he know about the way I act..calling me a child..the nerve..I am not acting like a child..I'm..well..uhh..okay fine I'm acting like a child..but what am I supose to tell him..that I hate Sakura..that my parents are dead and I haven't gotten over it..or that I love him and never want him to look at any other girl! 00 I did not just think that...? )_

As Tenten's thoughts clouded her mind all at once she totally forgot that Neji was standing right nexted to her until he put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her out of her trance.

"Tenten..I didn't mean to say whatI just said..what I meant to say was..what has been bothering you lately?" Nejiasked Tenten.

Tenten looked at him then at a bench that was underneath a Sakura Tree..she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bench..then motioned for him to sit down. Neji sat down and Tenten continued standing.

She paced back and forth trying to figure out exactly what she was going to tell Neji..the fact was that she loved him..hated Sakura and desperalty missed her parents. The cause of her actions have beenfrom her trying to cover upunwanted feelings of anger..lonleyness and even love. Tenten finllay figured out what to tell him..

"Neji listen your right about the fact that I have been acting like a child..you didn't even have to tell me that because I already new, but I think that you have the right too know why..so I am going to tell you...(silence)...When I was younger my parents died.. I believe you already knew that, but I never told you how or why..all I ever said was that they were kill..but did I evertell you that they were killed right in front of me.."

Tenten's voice started to shake along with her body. She crossed her arms over her chest andput her head down so her face was covered with a shadow. But he could just tell that she was hurting on the inside and was cryingso hedecided it would be best notto say anything until she was done..so he sat there on the bench and continued to listen..

"They were killed right in front of my eyes..their blood was on my skin..(whisper) their blood was on my skin..and I couldn't save them, I couldn't move I was so scared..It's not my fault they were killed..I know that, but there's this feeling in me saying that it was all my fault because I wasn't strong enough! (aww poor Tenten) I didn't even get to say..I love you too my mother before she was killed..I never even got to say goodbye. They were dead and cold after I finally got to hug them one last time..my mother and my father..I miss them so much." Tenten said all this sobbing and gasping for air. (lets just say that she was really upset)

"But Sakura that whore..continued Tenten in between sobs...She has soo much and she can't even see it, she's blinded by her own greed to realize it.. and I envy her for that. That is why I have been so hard on her.. _( well thats some of the reason.. ) _but there is one other thing..one more reason that I wish to tell you..but I can't not now.."

Neji got up off the bench without a word and pulled Tenten into him.. he put his arms around her and hugged her tight then hesaid to her..

"I know the pain that comes after losing someone you love and deeply care about..I know how it feels to wake up in the morning and know that their happy faces aren't at your bed side (this started to make Tenten cry)..but I do know that when I wake up in the morning I have my friends happy faces to replace the ones I lost..I hope that someday my face..even though I don't always look happy could..in some weird way..replace one of those happy faces that you lost."

Tenten cryed silently into Neji's shoulder..she wanted to tell him that she loved him..but she didn't know how too..she didn't think she could do it..she was going to need help!

"Well its really late lets go home." Tenten said to Neji while brushing the tears away from her eyes.

"I agree." replied Neji

So Tenten and Neji walked through the dark back to the places that both gave them comfort..a place called "home"!

* * *

Ohh Yeah...5th Chapter!

In the nexted chapter I think I'm going to have some of the other characters come in and help Tenten tell Neji she loves him..tell me what you guys/girls think in your REVIEWS!

YAY..! okay well Enjoy and Review! be nice...


	6. Chapter 6

Well here is chapter 6..Enjoy and REVIEW!

Ohh..and I'd like to thank all of you who have kept on Reviewing my stories..it really means alot and when I say " all of you " I mean all of you!

And just to make this clear because I've received comments like this..Yes the characters are a bit OC..

Sakura is OCbecause she is the bitch in my story..and no one knows for sure what Tenten is really like because she practically isn't even in the show..Neji needs to be a bit OC because if he stayed cold and emotionless..you can't get anywhere really with a character like that in a love story..I mean come on (my thought)

The characters in this chapter are going to be more OC than usual..be warned

Okay begin...Review

(blah) : My little thoughts and opinions

_( blah )_ : Thoughts

"blah" : Talking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

The warm sun shined through the window in Tenten's room. It was about 1:00 pm when she woke up to the alarm clock that was set for about 6:30 am and was still playing. Tenten looked at her clock then back at her pillow.

She couldn't decide whether she should get up and make use of this beautiful, warm sunny day or waste the day sleeping because there was absolutly no way in hell that she could face Neji..ever again. Tenten turned off her alarm clock, pulled up her covers and layed her head back down onto her pillow. She was almost asleep again when someone came banging on her door..

"Tenten..Tenten..come quick there was an accident..hurry!"

_( Lee's voice..he sounds distressed..something horriable must have happend! ) _

"I'm coming Lee hold on I'll be right there!" yelled Tenten.

Tenten dove into her super messy closet trying to find her good sneakers underneath all her old sneakers. She was pretty much swimming in shoes. Her shoes where flying in all directions..left, right, up and down hitting her bed and walls, making holes until she finally found them (just picture this scene..hehe 00)

Tenten jumped on her bed, put on her shoes and bolted to her front door. She was running so fast that she forgot to stop and..CRASH, BOOM, BANG..Tenten ran straight through her wooden door and out her apartment.

"Tenten..you can't believe what happend..it's soo bad..it's horriable..it's Sakura-chan..!" Lee said sobbing and trying to breathe.

"What about Sakura..did she get a brush stuck in her hair?" asked Tenten.

"Noo..worse (Lee says in a whisper) shes dead Tenten..."

Tenten looked at Lee who had his head down and had turned away from her..

(_ Sakura's dead...but I just saw her yesterday and she was fine...if what you call "fine", a prissy loser who has no life other than trying to impress Sasuke..then yeah she was "fine"..but in a day she dies..Oh no was it brain damage did I do it..Oh no I'm a murder! )_

"Lee, how did she die..was it brain damage or chuncks of vase stuck in her brain..how did she die..tell me now!" Tenten yells at Lee while shaking him back and fourth.

Lee grabbed Tenten's wrists and told her of how Sakura's death came to be...

( 5 minutes later you see a very shocked Tenten..)

"Thats how she died...you mean to tell me that she died from nail polish..what did she do lock herself in an room with no windows or fresh air and breath in the fumes causing her to posion her brain and damage her brain cells..and what..then are you going to tell me that she didn't die exactly from the fumes but instead she passed out then hit her hand against her hair straightener causing it to fall to her flammable puffy pink fake rug setting it on fire burning her house down and her along with it..hmmm! replied Tenten putting her hands on her hips.

Just then a fire truck full of "Fire Ninjas" drove by..

"Yes..!" yelled Lee with tears flying out of his eyes like two little waterfalls.

Tenten dropped her hands from her hips and put them on Lee's shoulders..Tenten was very sorry not for Sakura but for Lee he really liked her and so did Naruto, even Sasuke seemed to have some feelings for her. Even though she was a bitch she still would have became a great Ninja..oh well too bad thats what happends when you try to look good...Beauty is painful. Just then Neji walked up to them.

"I'm guessing you guys heard the news..everyone is so upset though I can't see why?" Neji said to his team in his emotionless voice like usual.

"I'm going to go help the Fire Ninjas find her ashes.. I'll be back later." and with that Lee left Neji and Tenten.

Tenten looked at Neji then down at her shoes. She felt very uncomfortable around him even though he was like her best friend she still couldn't hold back the true feelings she had for him.

Just then Temari came up to them. Temari and Tenten over the years became great friends they were both evenly matched in stamina and jutsus..but Tenten over powered her in strength and weapon throwing. They let the battle of the Chunnin exams stay in the past so it wouldn't affect their friendship. Maybe Temari could help her open up to Neji..._( I mean her and Shikamaru have been dating for a while so she knows the right things to say to a man..Yeah she could help me for sure! )_ thought Tenten.

"Well see ya around.." Neji said to Tenten walking away and not looking back. Neji liked Tenten just like Tenten liked him, but he wasn't sure how he should tell her..its not really like him to go and tell people how he feels even if it is Tenten.."maybe she will tell me first" is all Neji could hope for.

As Neji walked away into the horizen Tenten turned to Temari..

"Temari..I need your help.."

* * *

Heheh..your all going tobeat me bacause its too short right.. well heyy I don't have all day to write a story!

Anyway next chapter Temari is going to help Tenten..even Shikamaru is going to be brought into this...and yes I like Temari + Shika!

Well Please Review!

Love you all with a passion.. hehe

Smile34


	7. Chapter 7

I'm going to start off thanking all the people who keep on Reviewing my stories..I'm so touched T-T see look tears..lol

Well I'm not going to have you all sit at your computer desks..or whatever your computers on, reading my stupid little comments about nothing so here is the 7th Chapter of this story..

Hope you all enjoy and after your done..let me see the Reviews..if it's okay I would love to get at least 30..but thats not going to happen

Well have fun now!

P.S : I'm a stupid teenager who can't spell for her life... so sorry for any mistakes and just keep in mind that I'm a total and complete idiot..that is all T-T (tear)

(blah) : My little comments and stuff

_( blah )_ : Thoughts

"blah" : Talking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7**

It was the day after Sakura's "tragic" death and the whole village seemed to be upset. Lee wouldn't stop crying, Naruto couldn't seem to control his demon fox chakra from leaking out of him and Sasuke..well...he stayed the same. Tenten on the other hand.. had bigger problems on her mind than Sakura's death.

Even though Tenten truly hated Sakura she was still a bit upset..but any feelings of sadness that she felt was overcome with the feelings of "Oh God I want Neji's body" and pure love . She really loved Neji but had no idea how to tell him. That is where her best friend Temari comes into play.

Temari had been dating the always lazy... yet smartest ninja in the village Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a close friend of Neji's (don't know how that happend) even though they both had too much pride to admit it to each other they did consider themselves best friends..but thats a story for another day.

_This story is about Tenten who had no hope..._

Tenten had no hope(see what I mean!) for a relationship with Neji...or at least that is what she told herself over and over again. Its not that she didn't know how to show him she liked him...okay she had know idea how to show him she liked him. She was truly a "Hopeless Romantic"..

Tenten was a person who didn't know any of the signs to see if a guy liked her..and she didn't know how to show a guy that she liked him.Tenten was not one of those girls who liked to flirt or read "YM" or "Seventeen" ..she liked to train, eat and sleep.. that was her way of ninja (lol). She needed major help in her love life and the only person that could help her was Temari.

"Tenten..hurry up were going to be late for the funeral!" yelled Temari and she yelled loudly at Tenten's front door.

"Alright I'm coming..sheesh you have no patience women (opens front door)...Temari...what are you wearing! yelled Tenten.

"What is something wrong with my outfit?" asked Temari.

"Why are you wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt...we are going to a funeral right?"

"Yeah but it's just for Sakura..its not like it really matters much..hahah..and besides afterwards you and I are going to go training and have that very important talk."

"...00...Lets just go I'll bring extra clothing with me." and with that Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru walked into town and headed to the funeral of the pink haired little tramp.

_At the Funeral..._

"Now we have gathered here today to honor the life of a ninja lost at battle_( with herself _)...one last time before laying her body to rest in the dirty ground for the bugs to eat... her flesh to peel off and burn in HELL! Oh I am so sorry for that..my new heart medication makes me do strange things..well who would like to speak for her one last time!" (this is the pope speaking) heheh sorry for you who are religious but I couldn't resist..

"I would like to speak!" yelled Lee jumping up to the Pope to make his speech.

"Okay go for it..while your doing that I'm going to go take a nice big crapper.." replies the Pope walking away to use the bathrooms at full speed.

_( Wow who new the Pope could run the fast!)_.. Thinks Everybody

"Ohh Sakura my dear Sakura..I have came here today to wish you the best of luck in heaven and I hope you don't mind that I took the only thing that wasn't burnt in the fire... your arm..and I want you to know that I will cherish it forever!" yells Lee wildly as he runs around Sakura's coffin numerous times before picking the whole thing up and running away with it into the forest.

_5 minutes later.._

"Well that was interesting"..

"Yep"..

"Wanna leave?"

"Okay"..

_Everyone leaves.._

Temari says goodbye to Shikamaru who walks off with Neji and goes to find Tenten. Tenten is waiting for Temari at the Slowdown Cafe with a smile on her face and a bit of hope in her heart that her best friend can help her snatch the man she loves.

"Okay Tenten lets get started!" Temari says while pulling a chair up to the table Tenten is sitting at..."I have a plan that will help you and Neji come togather and live happily!"

"Uh Oh..I gotta hear this.."

"Okay well here is the plan..."

* * *

haha I'm sorry you guys this chapter is so dumb and short but I couldn't resist Sakura had to have a funeral..and besides I'm in a very laughing mood..

But don't worry the next chapter won't be so stupid..because Temari and Shikamaru (who I will make actually speak) is going to send Neji and Tenten out on a date..and Neji doesn't know about it! Oh I'm excited!

Okay well enjoy Reveiwing and I don't care if you tell me that I'm very weird..but if my story made you laugh or smile..Please Tell me in your Reviews! I'm dieing to know.. okay well thanks a bunch!


End file.
